


Below the Surface

by quicksiluers



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016), Unbreakable (2000)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Glass spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksiluers/pseuds/quicksiluers
Summary: They were an unlikely group. The situation wasn't comfortable. But they were the only one's left and they needed to find out what exactly was happening within the walls of that hospital. And who Ellie Staple truly was.(Alternate ending to Glass)





	1. Quick Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, even though I really enjoyed Glass, I thought it would be fun to take the story in different direction. Because everyone just dying is very sad and I don't need that pain. I'm still planning out the chapters to this so updates will probably be random, but I hope you enjoy! And this will be the first time I'm writing Kevin and Casey so if any of you guys have tips, that would be great.

Everything had gone to hell. Joseph watched, unable to do anything, as his father was thrown into the water tank feet away from them. The horde, Joseph didn’t know who was control, dived in seconds later. Behind him, Joseph could hear the cry of Elijah falling to the ground, his bones creating a sickening crunching sound. 

Elijah’s mother was next to him in an instant, cradling her son’s head in her lap. 

A flash of black caught the corner of his eye and Joseph’s gaze turned to the other side of the parking lot. More SWAT had arrived on the scene. His eyebrows furrowed, puzzled about the amount. The situation was serious, but that many men for such a small group? And they seemed to be getting directions specifically from Dr. Staple.  

A feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. 

A thumping noise caught his attention. Squinting, he watched as cracks on the water tank appeared. Whatever was happening in there, that tank wasn’t going to stay together. 

His mind racing, Joseph turned around and sprinted past Elijah and his mother to the van. Peering in, he saw that the keys were sitting in the ignition. He could save his father and escape this place.

But what about the others?

Looking over his shoulder, Joseph’s gaze met Mrs. Price’s. Though glossed over with tears, there was still a kindness that lingered in her gaze. 

“Go,” she stated firmly, “My son and I...there won’t be time, but you can take your father and the girl. Leave this place.”

“But Mrs. Price…”

“There is something wrong here,” she interrupted, “That doctor...you need to leave before something happens.”

The tank exploded and he could see his father’s green ponco roll over into the grass, defenseless. 

Jumping into the car, Joseph threw the gear shift into reverse and pushed his foot onto the gas. The van jumped when it went over the curb onto to the muddy ground and from the yell outside, he knew he was able to block off the other man from his father. 

He sprinted over to his father, who was coughing and could barely stand. Too much time in the water. They needed to leave. 

“Can you stand dad?” Joseph asked, picking up his father’s right arm and pulling it around his neck. 

“Joseph…,” he father started into a fit of coughing again, his legs under him but Joseph could tell he was weak. They walked over together to the back of the van and opened it. Carefully, but quickly, he helped his father inside. 

“We’re going to get out of here, just stay back he-”

A hand grabbed his arm and Joseph jumped, turning quickly around. Casey’s eyes were wide, almost in a panic. His gaze followed her other hand and found it intertwined with Kevin’s. 

“We need to go, now,” her voice was strong but rushed, “they are coming and we need to leave, I have Kevin in the light now, can we pl-”

“Get in the back, huddle together if you can, cause it’s going to get bumpy,” Joseph directed, his gaze flicking up to the other man’s before going back to Casey, “Tell my dad the situation and I’ll explain it more later.”

Nodding, Casey hurried into the van, a confused Kevin following in after her. Joseph slammed the van doors shut and briefly saw the SWAT teams making their way towards them. He could also hear Dr. Staples’ voice, though he was unable to make out what was being said. 

It was time to go. 

Jumping into the driver’s seat, Joseph shifted into drive and slammed his foot on the gas. The van flew across the lot, speeding by the SWAT teams and jumping the curb onto the grass. It swerved for a moment, Joseph gripping the wheel for dear life, until the tires met pavement again. 

A ringing noise came from the back of the van as Joseph sped down the main road of the hospital, “What was that?!”

“I’m pretty sure they were shooting at us,” a low, slightly whispered voice replied, and the young man quickly glanced into the rearview mirror to see Kevin’s eyes. A mix between confusion and fear. Unlike what he had seen only some time ago.

“Joseph, where are we going?” his father’s voice was stern but weak. 

“First, we’re going to have to ditch this van,” Joseph explained, turning down a side street, “We’ll have to grab another car and get to the safe house.”   
“Safe house?” Casey asked, looking between the two Dunn’s, “You have a safe house?”

“It’s not really…” David mumbled, before coughing again. He would have to check his father out when they were safe. 

The important thing was getting distance between them and the hospital. Specifically, getting away from Dr. Staple and whoever she brought in there. It didn’t sit right with him. And the warning Mrs. Price left him with. Nothing was adding up, there was something that he was missing. He needed more information, to put the pieces of whatever was going on together. 

In the rear view, his eyes locked with Casey’s. She was sitting in between his father and Kevin, acting as a barrier. Her mouthed the word “later”, which Joseph assumed would mean questions, and he nodded in agreement. 

As odd as it may have seemed a few days ago, they needed each other now more than ever. Whoever Dr. Staple was with, they had picked his father, Kevin, and Elijah out specifically. For what purpose, he still wasn’t sure. But they were safer together then apart.

First, they needed to find another car and disappear. 


	2. The Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were an unlikely group. The situation wasn't comfortable. But they were the only one's left and they needed to find out what exactly was happening within the walls of that hospital. And who Ellie Staple truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the kind words on the chapter, I appaerictae it! I'm trying to make sure I have all the chapters planned out for this story, but I knew I wanted to get this one out quick for you. Also, let me know how I'm writing Kevin/Dennis/all the other personalities, it's my first time with them and I want to make sure I have the right feeling. Same with Casey.

“So it’s a safe house?”

“Well,” Joseph paused for a moment, curving down another side street, “It’s more like a “can’t get home on the train” sort of house.”

Casey laughed lightly, a smile on her lips, “Sounds like a complicated name.”

He chuckled, the car rolling to a stop at the light. Luck seemed to be with them today so far. They had ditched the van, trying to keep whoever was following them off their path. The car they had found was small, but there was no time to be picky. Whoever left the car also happen to leave the spare keys within in! What were the chances of that?

That didn’t stop his father from disapproving of the whole thing.

His father and, from what Joseph could gather, Kevin sat on the floor in the back of the car. They couldn’t take the chance of anyone seeing them. His father had protested slightly, eyeing the other bald man, before Joseph convinced him it was the only way. Casey had reassured Kevin that the trip wouldn’t be long and he seemed distressed for a moment. Joseph watched Casey take his hand, squeezing it slightly, before Kevin agreed with the plan. Whatever their connection may be, Joseph was still amazed.

The young man pulled into a empty parking lot and quickly glanced around. The sky was starting to grow dark which was perfect. They would be able to move without being noticed.

“Joseph, there isn’t anything around here,” Casey said in a puzzled tone, looking around.

“It’s just through those trees up ahead,” he explained, pointing to the tree line across the empty lot, “I thought it would be better to keep the car away from the house, just in case it somehow gets tracked down.”

Joseph turned around in his seat, looking back at the others in the car. His father’s expression was unreadable, the shadow of his hat hiding his eyes. Kevin’s eyes flicked back and forth between him and Casey, unsure of what he should be doing.

“Ok, let’s get going before anyone notices us.”

Leaving the keys in the car, Joseph led the way across the lot. He had given his jacket to Kevin, who was shivering slightly from the wet clothing he wore. It also helped hide the fact that he was walking around shirtless with no shoes. Casey walked with him, her hand resting reassuringly on his back. David brought up the rear, his poncho balled up underneath his arm.

The path way was easy to find, even in the dark. Following the dirt trail, Joseph smiled when he saw the back door of the familiar building.

Sliding his hand along the back wall, he found the crack he was looking for. The key slide out, rusted slightly from the elements, and the door was unlocked. He ushered Kevin and Casey through, directing them to head for the front room.

“The lights should be working, just don’t turn too many on,” he advised.

David walked through and headed in the same direction before Joseph grabbed his arm. Turning, his father eyed his hand before looking up at him.

“You should go upstairs and change, your clothes are still soaking wet,” Joseph remarked, the slight tremor in his father concerning him, “I can handle things until you come down.”

“I know you can, but Joseph,” David stopped, sighing, “This guy…”

“I know dad, but Casey…,” he paused, trying to find the best way to explain, “She seems to have some sort of handle on him...and I think she can handle it.”

David frowned, “I didn’t say that she coul-”

“Dad,” interrupting his father was never one of the smartest ideas, but it was needed, “I know you didn’t. Everything will be fine.”

Something crossed his father’s face, Joseph wasn’t sure how to describe it, before he sighed. A shadow of a smile tugged on the older man’s lips, “I know…, I just…”

“I know dad,” he smiled, his hand finding his father’s, “I’m just happy to have you back.”

The days apart had been harder than Joseph imagined. The idea that his father would be locked away for being who he was, for doing what he was meant to do. Of never being able to see him, to have these types of moments together. In a way, Dr. Staple had been right about his need to rescue his father.

He couldn’t fathom of the idea of never being by his side again. Left in the world with no one.

* * *

 

The room was slightly vacant, but Casey found that it still gave off a homey vibe. There wasn’t much, a desk with a computer set up in the corner of the room, some photographs, a book shelf, and other items.

Sitting beside Kevin on the couch, she tried to replay everything that had occured at the hospital. There was a feeling that Dr. Staple gave off to her the moment they met that didn’t sit right with Casey. She was friendly, yes, but there was an air of secrecy to her that she couldn’t shake. There was more to the older woman then what she was presenting. What had been her goal, gathering the three of those men together? If she was trying to help them, why was there the need for such deadly force in the parking lot?

Quick thinking had saved Kevin. A red light caught her eye as she talked to him and before she could even process it, she was shielding him as they had run to the van.

There was something she wasn’t seeing.

“Casey?”

She jumped, slightly startled, turning her gaze to the voice. Kevin stared down at her, concerned, “I’m sorry, did I scare you? I didn’t mean to…”

Shaking her head, Casey gave his hand a squeeze, “No, I’m fine, I’m sorry about that...I must have spaced out.”

His expression didn’t change, “I still don’t understand the whole situation that’s going on...are you sure we’re ok with these two men? The older one…,” he sighed, deflated, “He didn’t stop watching me the whole time we were in the car.”

“Well...I think, he just hasn’t seen you as you are,” Casey explained in a reassuring tone, “He’s been dealing with a few of the other’s, so he doesn’t know you personally.”

The reassurance didn’t seem to help Kevin’s mood, but he did give her a small smile, “Maybe…”

The floor creaked and Casey’s gaze shot up, meeting Joseph’s eyes.

“Sorry,” he apologized, walking slowly over to them, “I should have announced myself before walking in.”

He outstreated his hand to Kevin, an item of clothing as an offering, “I thought maybe you could use something...not sure it’ll fit, but…”

Kevin stared at the item for a moment before looking up at the other man. His expression was unreadable, “Thank you…”

Kevin took the item and Joseph nodded, the tension in his shoulder disappearing, and Casey watched him go over to the computer. The set up was seemed simple to Casey, two large monitors, a old tower, and what seemed to be news clips around the desk. She couldn’t help but imagine the two Dunn’s working together, Joseph reporting things from his computer while his father was out in the streets. In a way, the thought was sweet. It reminded her of her own father and how they would work together.

Those were better times.

Joseph turned away from the computer, which was slowing starting, and rolled over his chair to sit before the two of them.

Silence hung in the air between the three young people. Kevin fiddled with the sleeve of the hoodie, eyeing the other two. Casey waited to see if Joseph would make the first move. It had been his idea to come back. He had to have some sort of plan.

The silence became overbearing, “An idea for a plan would be nice,” she suggested in a calm tone, “Do we have any idea of what we’re going to do?”

“We need to find out more about Dr. Staple,” Joseph stated, gesturing to his computer, “There has to be something about her that we can figure out. Did you have that same feeling?”

“Feeling?” Casey asked.

“That there was...something off putting about her?”

Joseph stopped and Casey watched his body tense up. She frowned, confused, before she felt the weight shift on the couch. Turning, she looked at the man sitting next to her. His posture rigid, arms folded over his chest, his expression stern. There was only one of them who held himself like that.

“Dennis…” she whispered, “Dennis, where is Kevin?”

“Resting,” he replied, staring at her, “A lot has happened today...he needs rest. He’ll be fine. The other’s gave me the light.”

“And is that a good thing?” Joseph asked, his tone strong but Casey see the slight tremor in his hand.

Dennis’ gaze slide over to him and he didn’t speak for a minute. The two stared at each other, neither of them willing to break off whatever battle they seemed to be having.

“The other’s are keeping the horde from the light,” he explained with a strong tone, glancing back to Casey, “Patricia is being kept from the light, though I’m not sure how long that will last. Hedwig is resting, but when he awakens…,” he stopped, looking down at the clothing he was in. A disgusted noise rumbled from his throat, “This has dust all over it…”

“Sorry, I don’t come here often enough to clean the stuff.”

These Dunn’s were going to give her a heart attack. Joseph seemed surprised too, which reassured her. He spun around as his father walked across the room, his gaze never leaving Dennis. The feeling was mutual with the other man, his grip on his arms tightening slightly.

The older man pulled up a chair and sat next to his son, “Surprised it fit you.”

Joseph slumped, “Dad…”

There situation needed to be quickly diffused before it could get worse. Quickly, Casey stretched out her hand to him, “Mr. Dunn, we didn’t get to properly meet.”

David eyed her hand, cautious, but nodded after a moment, “David is fine.”

His hand took her’s, careful but firm. A small smile was on her face, “Casey Cooke.”

It was hard to describe, but Casey had almost felt a jolt go through her as they shook hands. She watched David’s expression change slightly, his green eyes widening at her for a moment, before it turned into a sadness that she couldn’t describe. Was it something that she had said?

“David?”

Whatever had bothered him, the expression was whipped off the older man’s face. He drew his hand back, resting it on his thigh as he leaned back in his chair, “Sorry,” he muttered, “Drifted off there…”

She watched his gaze move over to Dennis. He had been so quiet that Casey almost forgot him for a moment.

It was almost like watching a standoff, waiting for the first one to strike. Neither man had said anything, just glaring at the other. Sizing each other up. Casey looked over to Joseph, who shared a concerned look with her. This whole idea for a plan would fall apart if the two couldn’t figure out some kind of truce. Couldn’t they see that?

“You’re…,” David paused, lips pursed slightly before exhaling, “Dennis?”

Dennis nodded his head firmly, eyes unblinking, “Yeah.”

Leaning forward, his elbows resting on his thighs, David nodded in understanding, “And you...protect Kevin?”

Another quick nod was his silent reply.

Rubbing his eyes with his hand, David muttered something underneath his breath that Casey couldn’t understand. His gaze shot over to her before returning to Dennis, as if he was trying to piece something together.

“Right, ok….,” the older man leaned back in his chair, turning his head toward his son, “You’re comfortable with this?”

Joseph sat up, surprised at the question. He shared another look with Casey and could see tell there were questions he wanted to ask. But there was also an understanding. His blue eyes landed on Dennis for a moment, a small sigh escaping him.

“Yeah...Casey seems to have an understanding of what is going on,” he reassured, turning toward his father, “I trust her. And him, by extension.”

The feeling of heaviness left her at his words. They wouldn’t be kicked out, left to their own devices. Someone else believed in her. She couldn't hide the smile on her face and Joseph returned it, a bit more sheepish.

David sat back, arms crossed, and nodded a few times to himself, “Ok...but if there’s even a hint at somet-”

“We know,” Dennis cut him off, “I don’t...want anymore of the killings. And there are others who agree. If anything changes…,” he trailed off, gaze lingering on Casey.

Resting her hand on his arm, she felt Dennis tense under her touch, she nodded firmly at the Dunn’s, “I’ll be here to help him. We’ll figure it out together.”

There was a shift in the room, Casey could feel it. They had made it past the first wall of this unlikely group. There was room to grow, but that would have to be placed on the back burner for now.

She looked around at the three men in the room, “So...what’s our next move?”


	3. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the truth is exactly like fiction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the nice comments on this story, I really apperciate it! Sorry for the long delay, the Super Bowl this weekend and I'm a diehard Patriots fan so I was a bit distracted and unable to write for a bit...and also this chapter was a tough nut to crack. Not sure I loved how it came out, but sometimes you just gotta put it out there. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

There was nothing. Every database, search engine, anywhere Joseph looked, there was no record. It was like Ellie Staple was a ghost, as if she didn’t even exist. Not even a blurry image off of Google or a Facebook page. 

Dread settled over him. Eyes scanning the screen on any new page he found, the sensation only grew. How could someone who claimed to be a doctor have no paper trail? If she had this research, surly she would have posted it somewhere? Written about it in a study? There were no records of her at all at the Raven Hill Hospital. The wing that they had brought his father and the others to, the west wing, was listed as being “under maintenance” and taking in no patients for months. How could that be?

He sighed, dragging his hands down his face. The missing information fueled a theory he had started to put together since the incident. There was something bigger happening here then any of them knew. Staple was the key to figuring out specifically what that thing was. But whatever she was part of, they made it next to impossible to find anything out about it. 

Joseph rested his elbows on the desk, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose to fight back a headache. Everything was happening so fast. When was the last time he slept?

He shook his head, there was no time for rest. He had to find some type of information out to help them. Being useless wasn’t an option. It wouldn’t happen again. Not like when he sat by, helpless, and listened to his father being taken away. 

The computer screen stared back at him, almost in a mocking manner. Daring him to continue. 

“You can’t hide everything…” he whispered to himself, taking the mouse in his hand, “I’ll find you.”

A thought occurred to him and he quickly glanced back at the group, his eyes landing on Casey. The incident at the zoo seemed to be a starting point. It had been only a few weeks and it’s just now, after his father had been operating in the city for years, that these people appear? It was thin, but it was better than nothing. 

* * *

David trusted his son’s judgement. He was smart, if not slightly naive, but he had a good feeling for things and character. Joseph was like Audrey in that way.

That didn’t mean that David liked the situation he found themselves in. 

Joseph was off on the other side of the room, searching through the internet for any hint at Dr. Staple. That left him with Casey and Dennis, who sat across from him on the couch. 

Watching her, David could tell Casey was a bright young woman. Quiet, but fierce. Strong willed. From what he gathered, she had to be. 

Those cries still echoed in his head. 

Eyes moving, his gaze landed on the bald man next to her. Dennis...Kevin, whoever he was...that situation was a whole other matter. There was only bits of information that he knew about the younger man, but it still left him on edge. Their experience in the hospital together made it obvious he was troubled. What ate at David more was that they were connected. In some twisted way, David and Kevin’s stories started on that damn train. 

If Elijah was still alive…

“So you have more than one power David?”

Startled, David blinked and his eyes landed on Casey, who was giving him a look with slight curiosity. 

“Uh.. yeah,” he stammered, sitting up in his chair, “It’s a feeling...a vision, of something bad that someone did. But I have to touch them to see it.”

The young woman nodded, “That’s amazing. Does the other person even know that it’s happened?”

David rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m not sure, no one has noticed before, so I would assume not.”

“I would assume...it’s why the doctor kept him in chains,” Dennis added, Casey turning to him with a confused look, “She was hiding something that he could probably see.”

That did strike David as odd. Out of all of them, he was the one chained to the ground during their sessions. Staple also kept a good distance from him when she would enter his “room”. The way she had tried to convince him that his visions weren’t real also confused him. In hindsight, he cursed himself for even giving into that thought. No one knew him better then himself. 

Everything about her, about that wing in the hospital, was off. He didn’t need to touch someone to know what. 

“When she found us the first time, she was already prepared,” Dennis remarked, “She had that rig ready. Like she knew exactly where we would be.”

“But how could she know?” Casey questioned, looking between the two, “You said you were saving that girls right? They couldn’t have gotten out of that building before you both fell out could they?”

Dennis shook his head, “I’m not sure…,” he stopped, taking a deep breath through his nose. 

“Dennis?” Casey asked, leaning closer to the man cautiously. Her hand hovered over his arm. 

“Barry…,” he muttered, “is going to take the light…”

David watched as the body posture of the man before him completely changed. What was once tense was now completely laid back. The transition seemed so seamless. 

Barry gave a small smile, “I thought I’d be able to bring in a little more insight on this,” he explained, crossing his legs, “The fact that this doctor used light against us troubles me.”

“How so?” Joseph asked, dragging his chair over to the group. David noted that he had a small notebook in his hand. Hopefully he had found something. 

“No one could have known that, hell we didn’t know it could be used against us!” Barry exclaimed, twisting the sleeves of the hoodie that he wore, “I only spoke about the light with Dr. Fletcher.”

“Another doctor?” David asked. 

“Different. We picked Dr. Fletcher, she wanted to help Kevin. She...understood,” Barry frowned, rubbing his eyes briefly, “She was kind to us. But she wasn’t the type of woman to talk about that type of information with anyone else.”

“Maybe she didn’t,” Casey muttered, her expression thoughtful, “She was the older woman that the Beast…?”

Barry sunk into the couch, “Yes,” he mumbled, shaking his head, “She didn’t do anything wrong, she was just...trying to help.”

Carefully, Casey rested her hand on Barry’s arm, “I understand, the situation was out of your control.”

David looked over at Joseph, who just shrugged slightly.

“I would assume that the police probably visited Dr. Fletcher’s home after what happened,” Casey said, her tone thoughtful, “Which means they probably took her files, if it included information on Kevin and all of the others.”

“You think the police gave Dr. Staple the files?” Barry asked, eyebrow raised. 

Casey nodded after a moment, “They just...keep popping up in too many spots that they shouldn’t be.”

Holding up his hands, David stopped the two of them, “Ok, roll back. You,” he looked at Casey, “Think this is some conspiracy with the police?”

“I think it’s more dad,” Joseph injected, his expression dark, and he flipped through his notepad, “I looked everywhere online. I’m talking all corners and there was almost no trace of Dr. Staple anywhere. Like someone or something was trying to hide her.”

“You said ‘almost no trace’” Barry interrupted, leaning forward, “What could you have found that would make you think…”

“There’s a pattern to things happening,” Joseph explained, looking over the group, “the day that Casey was found at the zoo, the police were there. Which is normal. But I was looking through records and I found that a day after that investigation was opened...it was taken over by someone else.

“This was the day that they were going to look at, what I assume now, is Dr. Fletcher’s apartment,” he tapped on date on the notepad, “There were photographs in the paper of people coming out of the building with boxes...but they weren’t wearing typical police clothing. Without the helmets, they were wearing what those SWAT guys at the hospital were wearing. There’s also this,” Joseph tore out a piece of the notebook, holding it up. 

It was hand drawn, a bit sloppy, but it was in the shape of a three leaf clover, “It was small, but I noticed in two different pictures, on two different guys, this symbol…”

Casey’s eyes widened, “Oh my god...”

David’s head was slightly spinning from this information and he tugged on his son’s notes, who handed them over to his father. His eyes scanned the page, following the words that were scratched across the paper.   
Casey’s hands trembled slightly as she rubbed them together, “There was a man who came to see me before I went to live with my foster family...he didn’t look like any of the policemen or the detectives I had seen, but he seemed to have a knowledge of the case,” she explained, an uneasy feeling coming over her, “he asked me about...the Beast, how I was able to escaped...but he tried to press for more details, which was odd...but I remember…,” she took the paper with the drawing on it, “I remember this being on his wrist. I thought it looked odd.”

“So are we assuming then that those guys, from what you are saying,” Barry explained, pointing to Joseph, “are the same people who found me and your...father,” he waved in David’s general direction, “that night at the factory? And are the same people who tried to kill us?”

Joseph’s face flushed slightly at the attention, “It’s the only theory I can think of that makes some sort of sense...why else would a doctor call in a group of people to come kill you both?”

The theory was thin. David’s eyes scanned down the page, piecing together the fragments of information his son had gathered. The clover stood out the most. It was something to go on, but the idea it was suggesting was almost too far fetched. Almost out of a movie. 

Almost like a…

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered, hitting the notepad against his knee. He rubbed his eyes with his hand roughly, shaking his head,  “It’s like a comic book, like Elijah said,” he couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth, “Like a...secret group...trying to find the weakness of the heroes to beat them…”

“Or trying to kill them…,” Casey finished in a whisper. 

Barry’s face was unreadable, looking between them all before letting out a laugh, “You can’t...you can’t actually believe that can you?” he asked, “I mean, that just sounds…”

“Crazy?” Joseph stated, raising an eyebrow, “So crazy that no one would believe it?”

Silence hung in the room. Leaning back, David’s gaze found the ceiling. His thoughts drifted back to the first time he had met Elijah. How he talked about comic books and his belief of how events like them existed at one point. The other man always seemed to be a step ahead. 

Even in that hospital, Elijah was a step ahead. 

David froze. 

A pinging noise came from the computer. Joseph, eyebrows furrowed, rose from his chair and crossed the room. 

_ ‘Did Elijah know…?’ _

A gasp came from his son and David watched him as he backed up, turning to the three of them with wide eyes. 

“You’re not going to believe this,” Joseph mumbled, turning the knob for the speakers.

**_“There are unknown forces that don’t want us to realize what we are truly capable of…”_ **

A laugh escaped David, his head shaking. Elijah Price, as twisted as it may seem, never ceased to amaze him.


End file.
